


The promise in the cocktails

by chaoticdean, Hardsquare



Series: Suptober 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), TFW 2.0 walks into a bar, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardsquare/pseuds/Hardsquare
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 13: ladies.When a joke involving colorful cocktails designed to put his brother into misery  turns into a promise for more steamy nights with Cas, Dean thinks he might have won the lottery (and God bless strawberry daiquiris).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The promise in the cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that all my fic so far are unbeta'd, and that English is _**not**_ my native language, so please bear with my possible mistakes :)

It’s not uncommon for them to celebrate a successful hunt at a random bar before heading back on the road, toward Lebanon.

What’s uncommon is Dean deciding to take their order at the bar instead of waiting for a waitress to come to their table, before crossing back to the booth they’re occupying next to the jukebox with two beer bottles in one hand and two colorful cocktails in the other.

Jack raises an eyebrow at the hunter, tilting his head in confusion, and the kid’s gesture is so much like Cas that Dean can’t help but huff at the sigh, before he hands one beer to his angel and plops down next to him.

“Here, ladies,” the hunter says, sliding both cocktails toward Jack and Sam sitting on the other side of the booth, “got you cocktails!”

He slides his arm over the fake red leather of the seat, angling his hand just enough so that his fingers rest on the nape of Cas’ neck, brushing softly against the angel’s skin. Sam rolls his eyes at him, just like the previous gazillion time Dean has played this joke on him, and brings the glass to his lips to taste the Cosmo his brother just got him instead of the beer he’d wanted in the first place.

“Jokes on you because I actually love this,” the younger Winchester says, leveling Dean’s grin, “But you do know that your masculinity is not based on a beverage, right? Maybe you should give that joke a rest, it’s been years.”

“Not in the cards any time soon,” Dean laughs, taking a sip of his beer while he watches Jack closely for his reaction.

The kid tastes the drink carefully, looking like he’s making a choice between Zeppelin and Céline Dion, and then proceeds to nod with appreciation as he sips conscientiously.

“It’s very good, Dean,” he says, a bright smile on his face, “Can you get me another one when we order food?”

“We’ll see about that, kid,” Dean laughs before he feels Cas’ hand on his thigh and shifts his gaze from Jack to his boyfriend, “What is it, Cas?”

“I wanna try one of those too, babe. Could you get me one?”

Sam can’t hold a loud laugh at the request, and Cas just grins at his permanently heartbroken boyfriend. Jack just sips the rest of his cocktail, watching his dads bicker like they’re not three of the most lethal and powerful beings on the planet.

“Yeah, Dean, why don’t you go and get your boyfriend one of those? Maybe pick up a Sex on the Beach for yourself on the way,” Sam mocks as Dean rolls his eyes at him.

“What’s that?” Jack enquires, looking genuinely interested, “Can we try one of those, too?”

“Yeah Jack, sure,” Sam says as he answers their son, laughing even more as he sees the look of pain on Dean’s face, “Oh, come on! Don’t knock it until you try it!”

“Listen to me very carefully, Sammy,” Dean growls, and no matter how annoyed he tries to make himself look, he’s actually enjoying their banter, “Not even on my death bed.”

Cas’ hand moves higher on Dean’s thigh at that exact moment, making Dean turn his head to lock eyes with him while Sam explains what’s in both cocktails to Jack.

“What?” Dean asks, losing himself in the blue pools looking at him expectantly.

“If you get me one of those, we’re getting a separate room tonight,” Cas says quietly, one corner of his mouth lifting up in a careful smile, “and I’ll make sure we make good use of it.”

Dean just grins and can’t help but slide his hand around Cas’ neck and kiss the living shit out of him, finding the strength to flip out a finger to his younger brother’s disgusted noise while he lets his tongue wander into his angel’s mouth.

Later that night, after Castiel has taken him to the city of sins and back at least 4 times, he bites kisses underneath the cut of the angel’s jaw, lying naked against his side.

“You can get all the colorful cocktails you want if you keep sending me straight to oblivion afterwards,” he whispers with a grin, peppering Cas’ skin with kisses until he reaches that sweet spot behind his earlobe.

“Is that a promise or a challenge?” Cas asks, his hand drawing circles into the skin of Dean’s back.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

The next time they all get a drink at a bar together,Dean orders a Strawberry Daiquiri for Cas, ignoring Sam’s scoffs and Jack’s excited squeals.

Cas just smiles at his boyfriend knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/631895985270964224/the-promise-in-the-cocktails)**  
>  _


End file.
